fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Match Hero
It was a cold evening on Christmas' Eve. In the falling snow, an inappropriately-dressed young girl was attempting to sell little boxes of matches to passers-by doing their very last minute shopping. "Please buy some..." she weakly begged as she was ignored by everyone. To be reborn once again in the body of a human was strange enough, but in an era without kaiju nor Ultras... How long has it been? Why? As the time went on, the only people left were the ones in a hurry to be back with their families. The snow was getting worse, and the temperature was getting lower. Soon she couldn't see anyone anymore. All she could hear was the wind. She started to walk in search of customers, but quickly slipped, falling inside an alley. At first the man who took me in was nice, but he says I need to repay him, so I have to work... I can't go back until everything is sold... The girl crawled to a wall to protect herself from the harsh weather. In her fall she dropped most of the boxes, only managing to hold on to a single one. In desperation, she lit one match, shaking from the freezing cold. In the fire, she thought she could see something. Ah... Is that... Mr. Matsui? The researcher I saved on the island... He was nice to me, even though I'm a monster... I'm so glad he was safely rescued, and if we meet again, ah... The match burned away, and the vision she had disappeared with it. Needing more, she lit one after the other, each giving a different image. Cap... He was a good leader, and wasn't afraid to put himself on the front line too. While he was stern, everyone knew of his soft side, and loved him. I hope he got to retire in good shape... Arashi... Rather than courageous, he was reckless and hot-headed, but still good-hearted. His shooting skills were second to none, and he was absolutely an invaluable part of the team... Fuji... Such a strong woman, while she was held back by the humans' strange view on women and could have been a great leader as well, she still managed to accomplish so much and prove herself... Ide... The most optimistic and caring man I've ever seen... He was kindness and courage incarnate, and I heard he even defeated the Space Dinosaur Zetton! A genius, he made such advances in technology... I wish I could cheer on him with a cup of coffee... Hayata... We all knew who he was, the Giant of Light. But even so, even if he wasn't Ultraman, he's shown he's a great man. While I'm sad I can't help him again, I'm glad his powers aren't needed anymore... After that match went out, she lit another one, this time seeing everyone happy together. Wanting to keep this scene alive, she lit the entire box, making the vision fully surround her. As the bell tolled midnight, she closed her eyes. I think I hear Seabozu calling for me. Don't worry, my friend. I'll be home soon. ---- The next morning, the lifeless body of the friendly kaiju Pigmon was reported. No one knew how the little hero got there, and while it was the first kaiju sighting in decades, the holiday mystery was quickly forgotten. Category:Key Mace's Stories Category:Pages relating to Ultraman